


Predator.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [20]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Accidents, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt for accidents Dark bingo, Song: Strut for glam bingo, wheelchair for 10_hurt_ comfort and predator/prey for kinkbingo. After Tommy gets hurt during strut. Adam makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> not medically accurate.

He feels stupid, as accidents go, his has to be up there with the most stupid. He can't believe it, all he'd been doing was play around on stage, change up the whole predator/prey dynamic he has going with Adam. Normally Tommy was the prey and Adam the predator, stalking him around the stage, but in real like they are both the predator as it were, neither the prey all the time. But on stage Tommy is always the prey and he'd decided to change it up during Strut last night. The song had started playing and Tommy couldn't resist, stalking over to Adam, like he was some sleek predator and then all of a sudden Tommy had tripped over a wire and fallen flat on his back and now it's bruised to shit, his ankle is swollen and he's being wheeled out of a hospital by Adam, feeling like the world's biggest fool. His accident is all over youtube and he doesn't dare look at Twitter. He has to be in a wheelchair for a whole damn day. 

　

They load him up into a huge taxi with disabled access. Tommy sulks all the way back to the hotel. When he hears Adam humming Strut, he glares at him and sees Adam look sheepish. He's glad when he's back in his and Adam's hotel room. Adam helps him out of the wheelchair and onto the bed and Tommy would kick it if his good foot was on that side. 

　

"I'm not using the wheelchair, I'm staying in bed while I'm here and I know I'm being a baby, some people have to live their whole lives in wheelchairs, but my accident was stupid and I'm not being in a wheelchair over this accident," Tommy says grumpily. 

　

"Oh baby, I know it's horrible. I will never sing Strut again if you don't want me to," Adam says, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

　

"No, I like Strut, I just feel really stupid about this accident and I can't believe they made me go in a wheelchair just because I fell over during Strut. My accident fucked up a whole concert, I feel like an idiot," Tommy groans.

　

"Aww, my poor baby," Adam says, getting his phone out and moments later, Tommy hears the intro to Strut.

　

"You're on fucking youtube!" Tommy yells.

　

"Only to see what people are saying," Adam shrugs.

　

"Do I want to know what people are saying?" Tommy asks, glaring at the wheelchair in the corner. 

　

"It's not that bad, people are worried that you are hurt and they were kind of into you stalking me on stage before you fell," Adam says lightly.

　

"Okay, check Twitter for me?" Tommy asks. He's glad that the fans got a kick out of him being the predator for once. 

　

"Should I tell people you're in a wheelchair?" Adam asks.

　

"No, people will worry," Tommy shakes his head, giving the wheelchair another dirty look. He knows he's lucky not to be stuck in a wheelchair long term. His accident could have been a lot worse. 

　

"Apparently it was the sexiest performance of Strut ever until you fell," Adam says with a smile.

　

"See, I can do predator," Tommy says happily.

　

"Oh baby, I know you can do predator very well, I didn't need Strut today to know that. I'd have you stalk me on stage all the time, but the fans love to watch me drag you around that stage," Adam purrs and it makes Tommy smile. His accident has left him aching and embarrassed and in a wheelchair for the day, but it doesn't stop him wanting to be with Adam. 

　

"You're good at the predator thing and you don't have accidents when you do it. I think I'll stick to being your prey on stage from now on. You can strut during Strut, not me," Tommy shrugs and reaches out for Adam, tugging him closer. Adam moves so that he's kneeling over Tommy, carefully not touching Tommy.

　

"I will strut whenever you want me to and I am more than happy to be your predator. I like it when you're my prey," Adam says with a wicked smile, leaning into kiss Tommy softly.

　

"Can we have post accident sex if I promise to never try and be a predator during Strut again?" Tommy asks, because he's getting a little hard just from Adam being close.

　

The smile Adam gives him before answering is totally predatory. "You're hurt. I'm not fucking you, but I'll blow you," Adam tells him, moving down Tommy's body, careful not to bump Tommy's swollen ankle. 

　

He can see the wheelchair close to the bed and it freaks him out a little, so he focuses on Adam's hands undoing his belt instead. 

　

"I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me," Adam sings as he opens up Tommy's jeans, working on the buttons now.

　

"That is not funny at all," Tommy pouts, but the Adam's hand is on him, pulling Tommy's cock out of his boxers and he's suddenly less bothered by Adam singing Strut and mocking his accident, because Adam's hand is on his cock. The look in Adam's eyes is all predator as he brings his lips down to close around Tommy's cock and Tommy is very happy to be Adam's prey right now. His Adam makes being a predator a work of art and the moment Adam gets his mouth on Tommy's cock, wheelchairs and accidents don't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is Adam's mouth, taking in more of him each time Adam bobs his head down. 

　

Tommy bunches his hands in the fist, holding tight, so that he doesn't end up grabbing and pulling at Adam's hair. Adam doesn't mind, but it makes Tommy feel like a bossy asshole. He likes to lie still and just let Adam do his thing when it comes to blowjobs. Adam is so good, Tommy hardly ever wants to fuck Adam's face, because he's blissed out and turned into a puddle of goo with in seconds. He doesn't even complain when Adam starts humming around his cock and Tommy can tell he's humming Strut. It feels good, damn good, so he just lays back and takes it, trying not to squirm too much.

　

"Adam, fuck, your mouth," Tommy pants. The throbbing in his dick is stronger than the throb of pain in his ankle and as much as he regrets his accidents he's not too bothered right now, not when Adam treats him like this. Adam can stalk him like a predator on stage whenever he likes as long as he stops teasing once they get off stage. Adam sure as fuck isn't teasing him now. Sucking and licking, humming fucking Strut as he drives Tommy wild. 

　

"Gonna come," Tommy gasps and seconds later he's true to his words and it gets him every time when Adam swallows, lust punching him in the gut and Tommy feels like his bones are gone, liquid or dust maybe and he lays there, feeling nothing but pleasure. Even the pain of his accident seems to leave him for a few moments. 

　

He opens his eyes, catches sight of the wheelchair and brings his gaze back to Adam, who seems determined to suck a hickey into Tommy's hip.

　

"Your turn," Tommy says softly, once a few brain cells start working again. 

　

"Not tonight," Adam rolls off him and he crawls up the bed so that they are laying side by side. He gently puts Tommy's cock away, leaving Tommy's jeans open.

　

"Are you sure?" He can see the outline of Adam's hard cock in his jeans and he does want to get his hands on it, even though his body aches from the accident.

　

"I can wait till you're a little better, till after the wheelchair goes back," Adam says, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Tommy's lips, a chaste kiss that Tommy deepens so that Tommy can lick his own taste out of Adam's mouth. 

　

As they kiss, thoughts of the accident fall away, apart from the wheelchair. He can't wait to get rid of that, to be well enough to get Adam. He's not going to dance to Strut again, because it doesn't matter what roles they play on stage or even off stage. It doesn't matter who is the predator and who is the prey, not between them. All that matters is that they are together.

　

The End. 

　

　


End file.
